Oliver discovers Instagram
by Doc Lee
Summary: Felicity handles the fallout of Oliver discovering Thea's instagram account.


Another plot that has been inspired by real life events. This time out, Willa Holland's instagram. As someone who follows most/all the main Arrow cast accounts, I had noticed that between seasons, she has posted a few images that, if the account was actually Thea's, Oliver would not be happy about if he found out about them.

Disclaimer - The people that own Arrow are the people that own Arrow

* * *

'You can go in now Thea,' Felicity grinned at the raven haired woman, 'Your brother is ready for you.'

'He really doesn't know the meaning of on time does he?' Thea quipped, giving the chuckling Felicity a wide grin before she slipped through the glass doors. It had been a surprise to all involved when Thea and Felicity had hit it off, Thea desperately trying to atone for her actions in following Malcolm and almost becoming a super villain (as Felicity would often quip).

Tapping away at her screens, Felicity glanced up to see the siblings in deep discussion, Oliver's eyes flicking up and widening when he realised Felicity was watching. He pointed at something on his screen and gave his sister the dreaded wagging finger. Felicity heard the muffled bark of Thea's voice before the younger sibling jumped to her feet and marched out the office. Giving Felicity a tight smile, Thea quickly entered the elevator and disappeared.

Turning back to the office, Felicity watched Oliver's shoulders move, the reinstated CEO sighing deeply before he stood and moved to the Oliver a few minutes of peace, Felicity grinned when Diggle appeared out the elevator with a bag of highly unhealthy, yet delicious Big Belly goodness.

'I could kiss you right now!' Felicity bounded out her seat and grabbed the bag marked 'F', her hand diving in and leaving with a fist full of fries that were shoved into her mouth with a gleeful moan.

'I get the distinct feeling that you might be a bit hungry,' Diggle's laugh rumbled around the room, Oliver's head twitching towards the duo at the sound, 'Something happen between Oliver and Thea? She looked a bit pissed off when she passed me downstairs.'

Swallowing her mouthful, Felicity snagged her bag and the one marked for Oliver, 'They were having a debate over something. I saw Oliver wag his finger at Thea just before she stormed out.'

'Oh dear,' Diggle winced, his phone going off in his pocket, 'Ah, That's Lyla's ringtone. I should take this.'

Smiling as Diggle turned away, Felicity set her sights on Oliver. Juggling the bags of food, the blonde entered the office and perched herself on the stylishly uncomfortable couch, laying out the food quickly and simply.

'I don't know what that was all about just now,' Felicity turned to watch Oliver's silent form, 'but I know you haven't eaten since8am, and I don't know about you, but I am starving.'

'Thank you Felicity,' Oliver dropped onto the couch next to her, his lips quirking at the dollop of mustard that dropped onto the pristine glass tabletop, 'Oops.' For the next short while, the two ate in near silence, Felicity knowing that Oliver would talk when he was ready to.

'I'm an idiot,' Oliver eventually sighed, chucking a fry into his mouth.

'Knew that,' Felicity giggled at the attempted glare from Oliver, 'What exactly are you an idiot about now?'

'Thea,' Oliver huffed, 'I found her instagram account,' He noticed Felicity's momentary pause and the quickly hidden look of terror that flashed over her face, but he chose to ignore it for now, 'I... I was not happy with some of her posts.'

'You know what instagram is?' Felicity hit her nerves behind a joke.

'I've been back for over two years now,' Oliver huffed, 'I've mostly caught up with all the stuff I've missed. I know what Instagram is.'

'So what's the problem?' Felicity sipped at her drink.

'She's suddenly started posting some... Revealing images,' Oliver shifted uncomfortably, 'And I'm worried.'

'About?' Felicity prompted.

'As you keep on telling me,' Oliver chucked another fry into his mouth, 'if it goes onto the Internet, it can never be removed. I'm worried she'll get a gossip blog post them and try to suggest she's back to her party girl ways, or worse.'

'Is that what the argument was about earlier,' Felicity nodded her head towards the desk, 'You wanted her to try and tone down the images?'

'In a sense,' Oliver chuckled.

'Thea's a grown woman,' Felicity rolled her eyes, 'She knows exactly what she's doing posting those images on there. I know what you're trying to do here and I think she'll appreciate it once she stops being peeved at your demanding way of asking people to do things. But you need to trust her.'

'It's not that I don't trust her,' Oliver picked at the small pile of chips before him, 'I do, but I don't trust the media. They twist things into what they're not just for a headline and I don't want that to happen to Thea, not when she's just getting herself settled back into Starling.'

'You know I have her back Oliver,' Felicity wiped her chin with a napkin, 'I'm always on the lookout for potential stories involving you both... And me... And Diggle. I've stopped five stories this month using my mad skills with the computer.'

'Five? On who?' Oliver sat up straighter, the gleam in his eyes that he would get in the lair when Felicity was uncovering information on a target.

'Not telling,' the blonde shook her head at Oliver's insistent glare, 'Nope... You can try being all growly and tough, but I'm immune to that tactic now mister.'

Oliver huffed, a teasing glint flicking over his face, 'So how long have you been having naked sauna sessions with my little sister and should Roy be worried?'

Felicity's face turned beet root, 'No..no no no no... I wasn't naked. Your sister was, but I wasn't. She just wanted to make it look like we were both naked. I'm uncomfortable being naked in my own shower alone... Let alone with your sister and... Oh shit...'

'AND?' All trace of Oliver's amusement vanished in an instance, 'Fe-li-ci-ty... Was it Roy?'

'He wasn't naked!' Felicity blurted, 'Only Thea was, she's always naked in that sauna!'

'But he was around my naked sister?' Oliver shuddered, his face turning stony.

'Thea's an adult Oliver,' Felicity grabbed his clenched fist, pulling his fingers out one by one, 'We just established that a few minutes ago. If she wants to be naked with her boyfriend, then she can be naked with her boyfriend.'

'Not if I have anything to say about that!' Oliver growled dangerously.

'Calm down before I tip this cold drink over your head and cool you down myself,' Felicity waggled the half full cup at him, 'You are not going to put Roy back on the full fat training schedule because he's seen Thea naked. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that your little sister might be having sex.'

Oliver's hands clamped over his ears, 'No! Not listening... FELICITY!'

The blonde laugh loudly, the now empty takeaway cup bouncing onto the table as Oliver spluttered, 'I told you to calm down.'

Oliver's face twitched, his hand snaking out to the sole remaining cup. Felicity's eyes widened and she scrambled across the couch away from the smirking Oliver.

'No!' clambering to her feet, she held her hands in front of her face and backed away from Oliver, 'Oliver Jonas Queen, don't you dare!'

Stepping out of the elevator, Thea frowned at the smirking Diggle as a high pitched scream pierced the floor. Darting around the corner, Thea stopped next to a now openly laughing Diggle and gawped at the scene before her.

A sopping wet Felicity screeched as she danced around the office, her hand buried inside her top, 'I hate you so much Oliver! Oh my god this is so cold! OH MY GOD... I think an ice cube just went in my bra!'

'And these are the two in charge of the entire company?' Thea grinned, fishing her phone put her bag to video her brother chasing Felicity around his desk, an open sachet of mustard in his hand.


End file.
